Conventionally, there is known a reduction gear using a friction roller (for example, the patent document 1). Such reduction gear, for example, is interposed between the drive wheel and motor of an electric car to reduce the rotation speed of the motor and transmit the reduced rotation speed to the drive wheel. The reduction gear using a friction roller can restrict vibrations and noises in car operation.